


Coming of Age

by secondhandact



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhandact/pseuds/secondhandact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you want for your birthday is your best friend's Dad. The only problem is that he doesn't know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [technicolorCarbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolorCarbon/gifts).



John’s been your best friend for as long as you can remember.

You’ve only been into his Dad since you were about fourteen. 

Tomorrow’s your eighteenth birthday, and you’re bound and determined to get yourself a piece of that. You’ve seen the way he looks at you, the stiff and obviously awkward response he gives when you catch him looking. You _know_ he’d be DTF. It’s just a matter of convincing him it’s cool.

If only your brother would hurry up and _fuck off._ While you’re sure Mr. Egbert would be all for plundering your sweet freshly-18 ass, you’re pretty sure your brother won’t be. As the night drags on, though, the prospects aren’t looking good. Your brother is drinking beer fast enough that you know that he’s going to plead ‘unsafe driving conditions’ and use sleeping on the couch as an excuse to get his own piece of Egbert-tail. Honestly, part of you just wishes he’d stop trying to be so secretive. You’ve known he was knocking boots with your buddy’s dad almost as long as you’ve known that the aforementioned father figure was into young Strider tail just as much as he was into old Strider tail. In fact, the ongoing pseudo-relationship between your Bro and John’s Dad is the one solid piece of proof that you have against the idea that Mr. E is only into you because your ass is in fact young and dumb. No, nobody who gets handsy with your older brother could possibly be a true blue pedo. 

You’re pretty sure he would’ve been DTF before today, but you’ve got some sort of respect for the guy. You’re not gonna try and bribe him into boning some underage kid. That’s why you’ve waited so long. You, Dave Strider, are a decent guy. Cool as ice. Sweet as silk.

Whatever.

When Bro finally asks Mr. E if it’s cool if he crashes on the couch and the older gentleman grants him permission ( _of course, Dirk, I would not want you to jeopardize your safety_ ) you groan silently. Dammit. All you wanted for your birthday was some Daddy dick in your ass, and now you aren’t even going to get that.

Maybe.

John’s already looking a little sleepy-eyed, and you think you might be able to shuffle him off to sleepytime before your brother ever gets to sneak up to Mr. E’s room, and your suspicions are confirmed when he yawns hugely at the dinner table. With a silent smirk, you push away your plate. “Yo, John, don’t you have some truly shitty movie you want to show me before I become too old and too cool to hang out with a dweeb like you?”

“ _Language,_ ” Mr. E admonishes, and you snicker.

“Whatever, Dave, I’m older than you.” John stands, stretching. “But I have shitty movies galore.”

“Boys! You may both be adults - or near to - but I will not tolerate such—”

Bro’s voice cuts through Dad’s frustration. “Ah, let ‘em be boys.” He nods at you. “Go on, fuck off.”

You grin at him and beat feet to John’s room.

* * *

You were right—it takes less than thirty minutes into the first shitty Nic Cage movie for John to start nodding off, and you remain quiet, sketching in one of your books while you let him drift off to sleep. It’s not even midnight when he finally passes out (and he’s drooling, so you know he’s sleeping hard), and you only wait a few seconds before slipping out of the bedroom and scampering down the hallway.

You have the decency to press your ear to the door and listen for any sounds of fricking before you try the handle. When the door creaks open, you’re graced with Mr. E sitting in bed, reading a paper, a pipe in his mouth and a hat still on his head. 

He’s not wearing anything, and that is a _sight_ to see. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to come up until well after the boys had fallen asleep, Dirk,” he begins, but falls short when he sees its you and not your taller counterpart. He turns approximately the color of a radish and scrambles to pull the covers up over his hips. “Dave!” He’s sputtering, and he nearly drops his pipe. “You-you—you should have knocked, that was _very_ rude.”

You grin, closing the door behind you with your heel. “If I’d knocked, you would’ve known it was me.”

Man, you can already feel your dick getting excited. He, however, does not look nearly as pleased as you. “I could have at least been decent, if you’d given me some warning.”

“And deprive me of the sight of you naked?” Your grin widens. “Why would I want that?”

He stiffens, and you take a step away from the door.

“See, Mr. E, I’ve seen how you look at me.” You hop up on the bed, nudging at his hips until he scoots over to make room for you. It’s bold, but you rest your hand on his thigh, and your heart is hammering at a thousand miles an hour. Still, you press on. “And I’m old enough to make my decisions.” You lean forward, pushing your shades up into your hair so you can see his face clearly. “And I’ve decided I want you for my birthday.”

His fingers are trembling when he plucks his pipe from his mouth and sets it on the nightstand behind his bed. For a long few minutes, there is silence, and it isn’t until you give up waiting for his decision and start letting your fingers creep closer to his crotch that he finally catches hold of your hand. “David, you are only seventeen.”

“Only for a couple more hours.” The excitement of the whole thing has you already hard, and you wonder if he can see your dick tenting your boxers. “Then I’m legal and you’re in the free and clear.”

“Your brother—”

“—is downstairs, and you can always lock the door.” You pause, thinking about it. “Not that being sandwiched between the two of you would be shitty, or anything. I just don’t think he’d be down for it.”

“Be down for what?”

The sound of your brother’s voice makes you freeze, and your blood runs cold. Still, you're pretty sure you can play this off. “For a wicked awesome threesome,” you answer, as casually as you can, well aware that the way your voice cracks isn't casual at all.

When Bro closes the door, he has the sense to lock it, and you curse yourself for not thinking to do that yourself. “I don’t think you can handle that. I’m not about to bottom for my kid brother.”

You bristle. The fact that your brother is idly suggesting that the three of you _actually_ do this is secondary in your mind to the challenge he just issued to your stamina. Hell, to your very _manhood._ “I can take whatever you can throw at me,” you shoot back. 

Bro stares at you for so long that you can feel your ears grow hot, and you finally turn away from him, fixing your gaze on Mr. E. He is watching you impassively, unmoving.

You decide you've wanted this too long to give up when you're _so close._ “Tell him to leave.“

Dad raises a brow. “Excuse me?” 

“Tell him to leave,” you repeat, shifting on the bed so you can place one band beside his hips and lean closer. “C’mon, you don't need him. Why settle for the outdated model when you've got the new-and-improved version right here?”

You could keep going, but there's leather against your skin, because your brother's hands are on your hips. “I ain’t going anywhere, kiddo.”

Your heart is racing. When he presses against your hips, you can feel the outline of his cock pressing through your shorts, and it makes you suck in a breath. Mr. E twitches the blankets off and swings his legs down beside you, and you are almost positive that if this keeps going, your heart might just explode out of your chest. “Are you sure about this, Dirk?”

You hold your breath, determined to remain stoic, but you still give a little involuntary whimper when Bro bumps his hips against yours. “Yeah, why not?” you can hear the smirk in Bro’s voice. “It’s his birthday, after all. Let's give the bold little bastard what he wants.”His hands are tugging at your shorts. “does John know you're in here trying to get a piece of his daddy?”

You can feel your cheeks burning, and you swallow, determined to power through your nerves. “Nah. That kid sleeps like the dead.”

Dad takes your hands, shifting so his thighs are on either side of you, which leaves his thick cock (still flaccid, you note with a hint of annoyance) just in front of your face. he plucks your glasses from your hair and sets them on the table beside the bed. From behind you, you hear your brother chuckle. “Guess we're gonna test that tonight.”

You struggle to think of something snarky to reply with, but Mr. E has one hand in your hair and the other lifting his cock, and you decide that being shitty at your brother is far less important than getting a taste of the dick you've been craving since you were a kid. Even with him barely hard, it’s still thick between your lips, and you swirl your tongue experimentally around the glans, sucking gently at it. It ain’t your first blowjob, but he is the first man with any experience you've ever been with, so you definitely want to pull out all the stops, show him all your tricks.

Your brother is not making it easy. He’s got your shorts all the way off now and he's squeezing your ass, grinding shamelessly against you. As you slide the rest of Dad's cock (and you're finding it harder and harder not to think of it as ‘Daddy's dick’) into your mouth and begin sucking in earnest, he slides a hand around and begins groping at the erection you've got straining against the front of your boxers. You know he's got to be capable of more finesse than he's giving you, but you don't care. You think about protesting, but Dad ~~dy~~ is pressing his hardening shaft deeper into your mouth, and you want to give him all your attention.

“you better be clean,” Bro grunts before yanking your boxers down, and you barely have enough time to react to the cool air on your bare skin before there’s a sensation you’ve never experienced at your backside, warm and wet and _ohmyfuckingGod—_ and the next thing you know you’re rocking your ass back against your brother’s mouth, shuddering.

The strange (and fucking _amazing,_ Christ) experience of being rimmed for the first time is jarring enough that you can’t focus anymore on giving the man before you the attention he deserves, and you curl your fingers around his shaft, stroking at it sloppily as you brace yourself on the bed. “Fuck—” you gasp, struggling to find a way to support yourself against the bed. “Fuck, that feels so fucking good—”

Bro doesn’t respond save for to hum against your skin, and the vibrations make you whimper. Mr. E’s hand closes around yours, guiding you in stroking him with long, slow motions. “That’s it, David.” His voice is all sorts of throaty, and you catch your lower lip between your teeth, resting your head against his thigh. You want to give him more than you are, but it’s so fucking hard to focus with Bro going to town between your cheeks, and you’re already losing what little control you had.

You’re already so hard that it hurts, so when Bro decides you’ve had enough and pulls away, you nearly sob with relief. He lands a slight smack across your ass before running his hand over your balls and giving them a squeeze. “Too much for you?”

“Fuck no.” You glance over your shoulder at him, flushing when you realize that the only thing he’s still wearing are gloves and shades. Your brother’s erection is just as impressive as you expected it to be, and he’s stroking it almost lazily. “Is that thing just for show or are you gonna put it to use?”

“I wasn’t aware he was who you wanted for your birthday.” Mr. E sounds amused, and when you drag your gaze back to him, he smiles down at you. “Why don’t you come up here and be a good boy, hm?”

If your cheeks weren’t red before, they’re on fire now, and you swallow, clamoring up on the bed to straddle the older man. You hear the nightstand drawer slide open, and then your brother’s chest is against your back, his hand between your cheeks. “Be good.” And then there’s cold against your asshole, and you clutch desperately at Dad, who supports you with one arm as your brother lubes you up. You’re fine—mostly—until the second finger slides into you; then it’s a struggle to maintain your breathing. The third finger makes you cry out, and you stiffen, only to be swatted again. “None of that,” Bro chides. “If you can’t handle my fingers, what makes you think you can take a dick?”

He makes a good point. Drawing in a shaky breath, you close your eyes, bowing your head against Mr. E’s shoulder as your brother takes his slow, sweet time fingerfucking your hole. It only takes a few seconds before you’re a whimpering mess, and when he withdraws, you sag heavily against the older man, who strokes your hair almost tenderly. Bro shifts, and then you can feel the head of Dad’s organ nudging at you. “Are you ready?” He asks.

Ever considerate, this guy. “Give it to me.” You wish it didn’t sound so much like you were begging, but you also don’t really care. “C’mon, fill me up, stretch me open—”

Clearly he doesn’t need much prompting, because he’s inside you before the word ‘open’ is all the way out of your mouth, which means it ends in a long, drawn-out moan. Mr. E lays back and you slowly ease your way down onto him. He’s letting you do it at your own pace, but that doesn’t make it any less intense, and by the time you finally manage to get him all the way in you, your breath is coming in short little pants and there’s tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. “Good boy,” he murmurs, and you glance up at him, your whole body feeling warm. “Are you ready?”

“I don’t care if I am,” you answer, breathless. “Fuck me, Daddy.”

The minute the word is out of your mouth you regret it; but he only smiles, settling his hands on your hips. Then he starts to move.

You don’t care what Bro says—nothing could have prepared you for the feeling of Dad’s dick sliding in and out of you, and you don’t bother trying to keep yourself quiet, moaning your pleasure while you try to match the pace he’s setting. It doesn’t take long for you to settle into a steady rhythm (the hands on your hips help, and he’s guiding you gently), and you’re pretty sure if it keeps going like this you’re gonna cum harder than you ever had before. Bro’s arms circle you and you tense, but then his hand (still slick with lube) is on your cock, and he’s working you with the same steady rhythm that Dad’s fucking you and you are lost, because there’s no damn way you can hold back when you’ve got two guys fucking with you, especially not when you’re this full--

When you cum you do so with Bro’s hand covering your mouth, and you near-collapse on Mr. E’s chest, who stills as you spend your spunk on his chest. “Good boy,” he repeats, and you give a breathy little laugh. “You might be able to handle this after all.”

Bro’s hand is still moving between your legs, which means it’s impossible for you to find words to answer. “Youthful fuckin’ stamina,” Bro notes, because you’re already getting hard again, and you squirm against Dad’s dick, still buried in your ass. “You want more?”

“Please,” you manage, rocking your shaft into your brother’s hand. “Fuck, _please_.”

It’s fingers you feel first, pressing around Mr. E’s dick and somehow finding room to slide into you. It _hurts_ , and still manages to feel better than anything you’ve ever experienced in your whole life. “Please,” you say again, and you can hardly believe it when you feel the pierced head of your brother’s dick nudging against Dad’s.

“You sure?”

“ _Fuck me,_ ” you answer, and that’s all the encouragement he needs.

If you thought you were full when it was just Dad’s dick in you, when Bro pushes his way into you you feel like you might explode, and you’re near-sobbing within seconds. It hurts and it’s the best thing you’ve ever felt, being stretched gaping wide and forced to take two thick cocks, and when Bro starts to move, you’re immediately lost. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ Daddy—” maybe calling your Bro Daddy is a bit much, but you don’t care, because you can’t fucking _think_ anymore, all that matters is the dicks stuffed inside your tight hole. There’s nobody actively touching yours, and it doesn’t matter, because you’re twitching all the same, full-body shudders rocking through you each time Bro moves. 

Mr. E’s motions, in comparison, are minuscule, but it’s enough. You don’t know if you could handle more than that. “That’s it.” He’s still holding your hips, rocking you gently against them both. “Good boy, take Daddy’s dick, take all of it—”

“I can’t,” Your voice is ragged. “I’m gonna— _nngh_ —please—”

Your begging is met by your brother picking up the pace, and then you can’t say anything at all because you’re too busy screaming, and he clamps his hand over your mouth, riding up into you against Mr. E’s dick. They’re both groaning against you, and you don’t care, you can’t hold on anymore, you _can’t—_

You’re a sticky, weeping mess when Bro pulls out, and you can feel his spunk dribbling out of you and down over Mr. E’s shaft, still half-inside you. “You did good,” Bro allows, landing one last slap across your sore and aching ass. “I’m gonna go shower. When you find your legs, you should, too.”

You don’t have any energy for words. You nod, and Mr. E rubs his hand over your back. “You did well, David.” He sounds satisfied. “We might have to make this a regular thing.”

You shiver at the thought of it. Bro’s laughing on his way to the bathroom, and you don’t care, because this was the best birthday present you could have asked for, and you are damn sure that you would love to do it again. In a week or two. When you can walk again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you knew this, but threesomes are a lot of fun to write. Also, I've never written anal DP before, so I hope it isn't often. Also, I've never written Daddy kink before, and I **really** hope that part isn't awful.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
